The Avengers vs Thanos
The Avengers vs Thanos '''is one of PillsburyZomboi's DBXs. It pits The Avengers and Thanos from Marvel. ''(That thumbnail really took me an hour to make...) ''The fighters on the Avengers side will be '''Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Ronin (Hawkeye) and Ant-Man. Description Marvel vs Marvel! The Avengers could not live with their own failure, and they must avenge the fallen. Whatever it takes... What happens when some of the biggest superheroes go face to face with Thanos, the Mad Titan? Will they succeed? Who do you want to win? The Avengers Thanos Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight "You could not live with your one failure.... And where did that bring you? Back to me." Thor, Captain America and Iron Man slowly walked around Thanos, bringing him into the center of their small circle. The superheroes glared at the Titan, ready to finish this. Thanos: As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be... That will resist. Iron Man: Yep we're all kinds of stubborn. Thanos picked up a rock and smiled into the distance. Thanos: I am thankful... For now you have shown me what I must do. I will shred this universe to it's last atom....and then, with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one, teeming with life...... A grateful universe. Captain America: Born out of blood. Thanos: They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them. Thor yelled in anger and ignited Mjolnr and Stormbreaker with a wave of electricity. Thanos quickly pulled his sword out of the ground and prepared to throw it at the god, but a sudden force knocked him forward, stopping his motion. Thanos stammered back into place and turned behind him. (Cue: Portals - Avengers Endgame: 0:33-3:23) Professor Hulk and Ronin stood behind him, filling in the gap of the small circle. There was no escape for Thanos. The Titan smirked before a blur of red pounded him in the chin, and the blur dropped to the ground before sizing up to it's normal size, revealing Ant-Man. Not intimidated, Thanos stood his ground and punched Ant-Man backwards. All of the combatants new.... They were in the Endgame now. HERE WE GO! ''' HERE WE GO! Thor and Iron Man sent a wave of lightning/energy at Thanos. The Titan blocked the attack with his sword and leaped into the air, dodging Captain America's shield. Ronin lunged himself at Thanos, but the villain sent a powerful punch into Ronin's chest, launching him backwards. Thanos watches as the human eventually pounded into the ground, and noticed the Infinity Gauntlet next to his side. Thanos' eyes opened wide, and he sprinted towards the weapon. Thor blocked Thanos' direction and clashed blades with him. Iron Man came from behind with an energy sword in front of him. Thanos noticed this and grabbed Thor with his other hand before throwing him at Iron Man, knocking the two superheroes into the ground. Captain America: ''Clint! Take the gauntlet as far away from here as possible-'' Captain America was cut short when Thanos kicked him in the ribs, launching him into a pile of rocks. Thanos eyed Clint and started running towards him once more, but a small rock suddenly enlarged into a ginormous boulder, which was sent hurling into Thanos' armor. Ant-Man, behind the attack, returned to his normal size and lunged at Thanos once more. Thanos yelled and swung his blade at Ant-Man, slicing part of the hero's leg open. Scott cried in pain before getting bull-dozed into a rock. The only person that stood in Thanos' way from Ronin, who was sprinting away at that very moment, was Bruce. Professor Hulk blocked Thanos' entrance to Clint, but was easily knocked to the ground by a simple punch. Thanos tried to run past the superhero, but was brought to the ground when Hulk yanked on his ankle. Thanos kicked Hulk in the head twice, causing the gamma-infused superhero to bleed from his mouth. Thanos kicked him one more time, knocking out Hulk and causing him to loosen his grip on Thanos' ankle. Thanos stood up and barely noticed a small figure in the distance with a shiny, bright light coming from the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos quickly got up and sprinted towards Ronin. Ronin came across a barricade of broken rubble, but the ninja leaped into the air, flipping over the rocks and sprinting onward. Thanos was hot on his tail and rushed right through the rubble, right behind Clint. Thanos managed to grab onto Clint and threw the hero backwards, right into a rusty wire. Ronin gasped in pain before Thanos lifted his sword, about to end Clint's life. '''BAM! Thor's hammer rammed into Thanos's side, launching the villain into the ground.... Right next to the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos quietly chuckled to himself before picking up the weapon. Thor: Gahhhh! Thor came out of no where and pounded Stormbreaker into Thanos' armor, knocking the Infinity Gauntlet out of his hands. Thor's hammer then flew back into his hands, hitting Thanos in the process and shattering his helmet. Thanos gritted his teeth and avoided a swing from Stormbreaker before grabbing Thor and throwing him into the ground. Punching the asguardian twice and then kicking him in the face, Thanos then threw Thor once more before kicking him in the neck, nearly knocking out the god. Thanos focused his attention back to the Infinity Gauntlet. The Titan grabbed the Gauntlet and checked his surroundings. Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and Ant-Man were sprinting at the villain, but Thanos didn't give them the chance to stop him. Thanos rammed the Infinity Gauntlet onto his hand, and a shocking explosion of power erupted throughout his body. Thanos: BAHHHHHHHH! The villain yelled in rage and pain, forcing himself to endure the torture. Suddenly, the pain subsided, and Thanos felt a flow of energy throughout himself. Thanos clamped the Infinity Gauntlet and activated the Space Stone, sending a wave of energy towards the superheroes direction. Captain America tried to block the attack with his shield, but was sent flying backwards. The rest of the superheroes were dropped into the ground, giving Thanos to focus his attention back on Thor. The god was starting to wake up again, and opened his eyes to Thanos pointing the Infinity Gauntlet right at his head. Thor yelled in fear and closed his eyes, using his arms as a shield. He awaited pain, any sign of death, but couldn't feel anything. Thor opened his eyes to find Thanos with a sword cut on his armor. Unfortunately, the sword didn't actually graze Thanos' skin. The titan turned around, facing Ronin, who had a massive cut from the wire on his stomach. Ronin yelled in rage and sent a whirlwind of slices into Thanos' armor and legs before kicking him in the gut. Thanos grinned, as this did not affect him by a dramatic amount. The villain grabbed Ronin by the shoulder and dropped him into the ground, knocking the wind out of the superhero. Thanos then kicked his sword back into his hand and slit Ronin's neck, popping his head off like a soda can. Thor yelled in rage and forced himself off of the ground before grabbing his hammer and ramming it into Thanos' head. Thanos stammered backwards before Thor threw Mjolnr into the air and hurled Stormbreaker at him like a baseball. Stormbreaker broke through Thanos' armor and caused Thanos to yell in pain before Thanos kicked Mjolnr once more at the Titan. Thanos quickly dodged the attack and grabbed Thor before lifting him into the air.... .... And knocking him into the ground. Thor gasped for breath, the wind knocked out of him. Thanos lifted his sword for the finishing move before Hulk pounded his fist into Thanos' spine. Hulk continued to punch Thanos three more times before pushing against his shoulders, trying to press him into the ground. But with the Power Stone, Thanos was easily able to break free of the attack and kick Bruce in the gut before grabbing his sword and slicing a gap in his arm. Hulk shouted in pain and dropped to the ground. Thanos smiled, but realized that the Captain America and Iron Man were still yet to be defeated. Thanos' grin turned to a frown before the living grape grabbed his sword and sprinted towards the two. Iron Man: You realize this is a suicide run, yeah? Captain America gave a big sigh. Captain America: Yep. But for the universe' sake, we gotta try. Whatever it takes. Thanos stopped in his track, surprising the two superheroes, and the villain grinned before thrusting his hand into the air, ready to snap his fingers. Captain America: DON'T LET HIM SNAP HIS FINGERS! Captain America quickly threw his shield at the Titan. The weapon rammed right into the side of the gauntlet, causing it to instantly fall from his grasp. Thanos gritted his teeth and hurled his sword at Steve. The sword barely grazed the side of Steve's ribcage, causing him to drop to his knee. Thanos reached for the gauntlet, but was quickly pulled backwards by Tony. Thanos roared in rage and backhanded Iron Man, dropping him into the ground. Thanos reached for the gauntlet again, but was once more stopped. Ant-Man burst out of no where and kicked Thanos in the head, before summoning an army of large ants, and commanded them to attack the titan. Thanos kicked his sword back into his grasp and swatted the insects into organs. Eventually, there was no more of the insects, and Thanos was growing tired. But he fought off the thought of giving up and rushed at Ant-Man throwing a punch at him. But the superhero quickly shrunk to an atomic size before stretching upwards, punching Thanos' elbow with such impact it caused the titan to jump off of his feet. Thanos crashed into the ground. Ant-Man: Please tell me someone recorded that! The superhero was stopped short when Thanos swung his foot downwards. The foot would have crushed Ant-Man, so the superhero swung back into his normal size, catching Thanos' foot. But this was what the titan was expecting, so he quickly used his hand to punch Ant-Man in the gut, heaving Scott backwards. Thanos seized this as his chance to grab Ant-Man and roll him over his back, dropping Scott into a pile of rocks. Thanos then grabbed a nearby rock and smashed it into his neck, snapping Scott's head to the side and killing him instantly. All the remaining Avengers suddenly recovered from Thanos' attack. But before they were able to stop him, Thanos grabbed the gauntlet and once more popped it onto his hand. The titan roared in pain and rage, before the excruciating agony subsided. Thanos grinned and quickly used the Reality Stone to turn all the rocks into lava. Thor and Iron Man quickly flew into the air, dodging the piping-hot substance. Captain America leaped onto a mountain of wires, and Hulk stomped onto the cement. Thanos, not expecting any of the Avengers to be affected, yelled in rage before pounding Hulk in the chest with the Space Stone. Bruce was sent launching off of the cement and right into the lava. Professor Hulk screamed in pain before leaping out of the liquid and back onto the cement. Hulk slowly and fearfully turned to his right arm.... ..... Part of his arm was completely melted off of his body. Bruce yelled in pain and rage, before leaping at Thanos. The purple villain dodged a punch from Bruce and kicked him in the ribs, before bodying him into the ground once more. But Hulk didn't give up there. He got up again and yanked on Thanos' gauntlet, hoping to take it off of his arm. Thanos fought back and pulled on the gauntlet as well. Just on time, Thor and Iron Man came in. Thor grabbed onto Thanos' other arm and yanked backwards while Tony helped Hulk take it off. Captain America was too far away of a distance to help, so he chucked his shield at Thanos' right leg, dropping Thanos to one knee. All the Avengers circling around Thanos, frantically trying to take the gauntlet off the Titan, used all of their might. Thanos groaned before clamping his fist and activating the Power Stone, sending a wave of power bursting into the Avengers. They were launched off of their feet and into the ground. Thor rocketed Mjolnr at Thanos, quick on the hammer’s trail. The Titan dropped to the ground, dodging an attack from Thor’s hammer, and then leaping upwards in time to pick up his sword and block an attack with the god’s axe attack. Thor took this as his chance to drop a massive army of lightning bolts into Thanos. The living grape screamed in pain and quickly dropped his sword. Thor seized the moment and sliced Stormbreaker through Thanos’ hand. The Infinity Gauntlet dropped to the floor, along with Thanos’ arm. Thor grinned at the sight of the villain in pain. Thor lifted his axe for the finishing move, but a blur of red struck Thanos first. Iron Man darted at the villain and popped his head open with one of his nanotech swords. Captain America and Hulk reached the two heroes, who were making a recovery, breathing heavily. Thor: You mortal bastard, I nearly went for the head! Iron Man: And he’s been in my head for six years! You already killed him once, it was my turn this-'' Iron Man screamed as Thanos’ sword cut right through Iron Man’s armor, piercing his heart and killing him instantly. Captain America: ''Tony! Thanos grinned, the Reality Stone still shining in his grasp. A simple activation stopped the Avengers from taking Thanos’ life away: the Reality Stone. Thor summoned his hammer back into his hand and whirled it at Thanos, along with Captain America’s shield. Thanos dodged Mjolnr and swung his blade downwards, slicing Captain America’s shield into pieces. Shocked, Steve didn’t react fast enough for Thanos to activate the Power Stone and punch him with such force, it shattered his ribs and sent Steve hurling into a pile of rubble. Thanos: Two to go. Thanos focused on his attention on Hulk and shot a ray of purple with the Power Stone. Bruce leaped out of the way and sprinted towards the Titan. Thanos edged the power closer and closer to Bruce, but was stopped when he felt the slightest bit of controlled wind behind him. Thanos darted backwards and stepped backwards, merely dodging an attack from Stormbreaker. The axe was summoned back into Thor’s hand, and the god then blasted a lightning blast at the villain. Thanos was hit from the gut, and he was sent spiraling backwards, right into Hulk’s grasp. Bruce punched Thanos twice, before kicking him in the leg and uppercutting him in the chin. Hulk leapt into the air with Thanos, and with a powerful blow he clapped his hands together, hitting Thanos and blasting him into the ground. Hulk leapt at Thanos and pulled his fist backwards, ready for another attack. But Thanos easily countered the attack with the Power Stone, hitting him in just the right spot. The neck. The attack was brutal. Thanos instantly punched Hulk in the neck, snapping it backwards and causing the gamma-infused hero to drop to the ground, lifeless. Thanos took a big sigh and turned to Thor. The god was motionless. Everyone he had ever known was dead now. Loki. Odin. Steve. Bruce. Tony. All gone. And the thing responsible for all of this… was Thanos. Thanos: Violence. On Titan, this was the only thing I knew. Don’t take it personally. In order to achieve salvation, I need to finish this…. With a snap. I’m going to offer you a chance to survive, Odinson. Join me on this…. New planet. Perhaps I can even find a way for you to reunite with your arrogant brother. Thor remained expressionless, eyeing Mjolnr, lying right next to Thanos. Thanos: Attack me. Attack me, and you’re life, everything that you’ve lived up to, will be gone in seconds. Thor’s expression turned into a glare. Thor: You killed my brother. You killed my family. You killed my team. What the hell did you think I was going to do? Mjolnr erupted into the air and slammed into Thanos’ armor, launching him forward. Thor then hurled Stormbreaker as Mjolnr reached back into his grasp. Thanos punched the axe to his side and hurled his sword. Thor did the same with his hammer. The two weapons collided in mid-air, but one got destroyed. Thor’s hammer broke right through Thanos’ sword, causing it to shatter into tiny little shards. As soon as it broke through, Thor’s hammer pumped into Thanos’ chest and knocking him into the ground. Thanos tried to get up, but noticed an immovable object was pressing him into the ground. Mjolnr was on top of his armor, leaving Thanos motionless. Thor sighed and walked over to Thanos, before placing his heel onto his gut. Thor: And this, is destiny fulfilled. Thor swung his axe downwards, inches away from Thanos face. Thanos: You should have gone for the arm. Thanos snapped his fingers right in time, right as Thor’s axe was millimeters away from impact. Thanos then activated the Time Stone, which slowly moved Thor’s axe backwards, and then time flew backwards with speed. Thor walked backwards, Thanos’ sword was put back into place, and all of the Avengers were revived. The Time Stone did it’s duty and stopped, surprising the Avengers as to what just happened. They faced Thanos, who was smiling at the superheroes. Thanos: No. This, is destiny fulfilled. Thanos disappeared in a portal from the Space Stone. Shocked and still, the Avengers stood in their place, seemingly paralyzed. Before they knew it, they disappeared into dust, one by one. Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man…. Thor gave a deep sigh before sitting on a nearby rock, his two weapons on different sides. The God of Thunder closed his eyes in defeat, and quickly turned into nothing but ashes. Meanwhile, Doctor Strange was the first to discover the snap. He shook his head and opened a portal with a Sling Ring. The portal broke straight into Scarlet Witch’s house, where the female superhero stood, looking out the window. Strange: Wanda Maximoff. My name is Stephen Strange. I need your help. TO BE CONTINUED…. Conclusion The Winner Is... Thanos!Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Hammer vs Sword themed DBX Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights